


When Warriors Have Reddit

by KammieCeleek



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Experimental Style, Gen, In Character, Reddit Posts, trying something out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammieCeleek/pseuds/KammieCeleek
Summary: Have you ever wondered which subreddits our favorite and least favorite warriors would post to?  Well, look no further than this little gem!Currently seeking co-creators because I want to see what people can do with this concept!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	When Warriors Have Reddit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new type of fanfic that I haven’t really seen before. Essentially you act as a character posting on Reddit. I thought I’d test the waters with Warriors to see if y’all will enjoy it.
> 
> Please pay attention to chapter titles; also, all comment responses (since this is an AO3 exclusive) will be answered in character as well.

Some backstory before I start.

When I was younger, I was in a short relationship with a girl and she wound up pregnant. I was not aware of this as she lived elsewhere and we stopped seeing each other. She ended up giving birth to triplets who were subsequently adopted by her sister. The truth came out a few years ago and I will admit that I reacted badly. By that time, I’d long since found someone else (we’re not together anymore) and I had a son who we’ll call Breeze. When I reacted badly, I rejected my other two sons and my daughter. My daughter Holly disappeared shortly afterwards, and her brothers wanted nothing to do with me, either.

Holly did end up coming home, but sadly there was a wave of violence in our area. She was brutally killed in a fight, and that was when I found out just how much Breeze resented his half-siblings. He tried to kill his brother Leo in the chaos before I stopped him. I accepted that these were my children and like or not that would never change. Since then, Breeze has significantly changed himself for the better. He even has a family of his own now.

My problem is that I want to be able to talk to my other sons, Leo and Jay. Leo is just fine with talking to me when we see each other and we’re fairly civil, but Jay treats me with a rather large amount of contempt. It’s normal for him to treat most people this way but he hasn’t talked to me without a snarl in his voice since he found out the truth. I think he’s doing it on his mother’s behalf (she was far too kind to ever treat me that way). Leo I can at least speak to, and I’ll never have the chance to know Holly. Can somebody give me some advice on how to approach him to tell him that I love and accept him as my child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t read the title, this was Crowfeather on r/relationship advice.
> 
> Like I said, I’m experimenting. Chapters will be varying in length. Please remember that all comment replies will be done in character.
> 
> Also, I am looking for people to help write this story as I think it could be a fun project. Please contact me on my Tumblr (kamijeceleek; my messages are open) if you're interested and I'll be sure to add you as a co-creator.
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
